A driver can be used to control the amount of current flowing through a load in order to maintain a target average current flowing through the load or to maintain a target average voltage at the load. As one example, the driver may control how long current flows through the load and how often current flows through the load in order to maintain the desired average current flowing through the load or to maintain the desired average voltage at the load.